Amestris State Military Communications 1905-1908
by clinicalyInsane
Summary: Yep, it's one of those - a fic written through text messages and e-mails. Essentially a modern AU of my main AU, where the only difference is that phones and computers etc are a thing. Showing communication by members of the Armed Forces of Amestris (AFA), both official and personal


_Text Message_

 _Lu-lah:_

 _hey, when u coming to visit kid? (08:30, 18/01/05)_

 ** _Lu-Lu:_**

 ** _look u know im busy, ill try and free some time for u x (19:47, 18/01/05)_**

 _E-mail_

 _Received: 12:00, 13/03/05_

 _To: largyris .am_

 _From: jhorton .am_

 _Subject: Advanced classes_

 _Body:_

 _Cadet Argyris,_

 _It has come to our attention that you have advanced far beyond the expected level in your advanced languages and mathematics classes. Therefore, we have decided to enrol you in the second year advanced classes of the same name. Your new timetable shall be delivered in a following message._

 _Yours,_

 _Major J. Horton_

 _Text message_

 ** _Cliff-bar:_**

 ** _Where the hell are you? (16:29, 16/05/05)_**

 _Silver Surfer:_

 _sorry, i got held up, be there in 10 (16:33, 16/05/05)_

 ** _Cliff-bar:_**

 ** _Hurry up (16:34, 16/05/05)_**

 _Text message (group)_

 _Sibling 1:_

 _Hey, Lu, what did you do? (15:32, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 2:_

 _why do you always assume its me? (15:36, 29/07/05)_

 ** _Sibling 3:_**

 ** _well it wasnt me, and it wasnt #1, so it gotta be u! (15:37, 29/07/05)_**

 ** _Sibling 3:_**

 ** _and kai has a point, what did u do? mama and baba are freaking (15:39, 29/07/05)_**

 _Sibling 1:_

 _Hang on. (15:43, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 1:_

 _I haven't seen you all day. (15:43, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 1:_

 _Luca. Where are you? (15:44, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 2:_

 _um (15:45, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 2:_

 _I may or may not, in fact, be in east city (15:45, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 2:_

 _Meeting friends (15:45, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 1:_

 _Luca... (15:46, 29/07/05)_

 ** _Sibling 3:_**

 ** _ur done for (15:46, 29/07/05)_**

 _Sibling 2:_

 _I could've sworn i told them yesterday, but w/e (15:48, 29/07/05)_

 _Sibling 2:_

 _I'll tell u guys about it later, my friend's mum is buying us all cake (15:50 29/07/05)_

 _Text message (group chat)_

 _Horse:_

 _so hows xing, Luc? (18:51, 18/08/05)_

 _Silver:_

 _oh, You Know ;) (18:55, 18/08/05)_

 _Silver:_

 _we're actually p far north, so its quite nice this time of year (18:56, 18/08/05)_

 _Silver:_

 _also i have discovered that my stamina is apparently Not Good Enough (18:58, 18/08/05)_

 ** _Mass:_**

 ** _lol (19:01, 18/08/05)_**

 ** _Mass:_**

 ** _Have fun with that (19:02, 18/08/05)_**

 _Silver:_

 _Maes Hughes you'd better practice your kunai or ill kick ur ass when i get back (19:06, 18/08/05)_

 _Silver:_

 _Acrobatically (19:06, 18/08/05)_

 _Cliff:_

 _Don't die Luca (19:10, 18/08/05)_

 _Cliff:_

 _And Maes, you really don't want them to have to follow through on that 19:11, 18/08/05)_

 _Horse:_

 _rip (19:16, 18/08/05)_

 _Silver:_

 _Roy no-middle-name Mustang, i swear to god (19:17, 18/08/05)_

 _Cliff:_

 _rip (19:18, 18/08/05)_

 ** _Mass:_**

 ** _rip (19:18, 18/08/05)_**

 _Text message (group chat)_

 _Middlest sibling:_

 _hey, lmk when ur train gets in so I can meet u (13:31, 20/10/05)_

 _Sweet baby sibling:_

 _how do you do that?! (13:40, 20/10/05)_

 _Middlest sibling:_

 _;) (13:42, 20/10/05)_

 ** _Oldest sibling:_**

 ** _We'll be getting in at about 4 (13:44, 20/10/05)_**

 ** _Oldest sibling:_**

 ** _And I'm with Aigle on this, I really want to know how you knew (13:47, 20/10/05)_**

 _Middlest sibling:_

 _sorry, but im taking that to my grave (13:50, 20/10/05)_

 _Middlest sibling:_

 _see you later x (13:51, 20/10/05)_

 _Text message (group chat)_

 _Horse:_

 _Hey, wont make it back in time as planned, something came up (17:08, 01/11/05)_

 _Mass:_

 _d/w (17:10, 01/11/05)_

 _Silver:_

 _what happened? (17:14, 01/11/05)_

 _Horse:_

 _Well as you know I went to see my alchemy teacher (17:20, 01/11/05)_

 ** _Cliff:_**

 ** _Yeah… (17:22, 01/11/05)_**

 _Horse:_

 _Well, he died (17:26, 01/11/05)_

 _Mass:_

 _oh shit (17:26, 01/11/05)_

 _Horse:_

 _and I have to help his daughter organise the funeral (17:27, 01/11/05)_

 ** _Cliff:_**

 ** _Oh shit (17:27, 01/11/05)_**

 _Silver:_

 _how old is she? (17:29, 01/11/05)_

 _Horse:_

 _16 (17:30, 01/11/05)_

 ** _Cliff:_**

 ** _Man, that's rough. (17:31, 01/11/05)_**

 ** _Cliff:_**

 ** _You guys gonna be alright? (17:32, 01/11/05)_**

 _Horse:_

 _I get the feeling reinforcements are on the way (17:35, 01/11/05)_

 _Mass:_

 _? (17:40, 01/11/05)_

 _Text message_

 _Luca:_

 _where did he live? (17:31, 01/11/05)_

 ** _Roy:_**

 ** _Luca… (17:32, 01/11/05)_**

 _Luca:_

 _:( (17:32, 01/11/05)_

 ** _Roy:_**

 ** _Fine, the house is in Eriness. (17:33, 01/11/05)_**

 ** _Ask for the Hawkeye residence (17:33, 01/11/05)_**

 _Luca:_

 _hey idiot, let me in (00:50, 02/11/05)_

 _Text message (group)_

 _Child #2:_

 _Hey can I bring some friends home for candlenights (06:48, 18/12/05)_

 _Parent #1:_

 _You're already on the train, aren't you Luca? (06:51, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #3:_

 _lol (06:52, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #2:_

 _maybe (06:55, 18/12/05)_

 ** _Parent #2:_**

 ** _Well thanks for the warning, I suppose (07:00, 18/12/05)_**

 _Child #2:_

 _:( (07:02, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #1:_

 _Are you transferring at East City? (07:10, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #2:_

 _ye (07:13, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #1:_

 _what time? (07:14, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #2:_

 _the 10:49 (07:17, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #1:_

 _I'll meet you at the station, that's the one I'm getting. (07:18, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #2:_

 _cool (07:20, 18/12/05)_

 ** _Parent #2:_**

 ** _Just let us know when your train gets in (07:22, 18/12/05)_**

 _Child #1:_

 _Will do (07:23, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #3:_

 _I cant wait to see you guys! (07:30, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #3:_

 _hey Lu, whatre your friends like? (07:32, 18/12/05)_

 _Child #2:_

 _you'll see ;) (07:39, 18/12/05)_


End file.
